


tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, References to Macbeth, hamilton's emo phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alexander scrawls a giant 'x' through the words. he scraps that letter ─ because it's not good enough, is it?





	tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

my dearest, angelica,  
tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps its petty place from day to day and with each day that slips by death crawls nearer to our broken frames. i trust you understand the reference to another scottish tragedy, one whose life ended in such a way as i believe mine will... no.

alexander scrawls a giant 'x' through the words. he scraps that letter ─ because it's not good enough, is it? just like him. never good enough.

my dearest angelica,  
i hope you have had a good time in england, and i trust that mr. church treats you as well as you deserve. during your time away, i have found that...

yes. something more like that is better; yet he still scrumples it up and throws it in the wastepaper basket, because this is a letter to angelica, and 'better' will not suffice.


End file.
